Factory Docks
The Factory Docks, or Fink's Private Docks, is the docking port at Fink MFG's Factory in Columbia. History The Factory was the center of large manufactured production in Finkton. The raw materials needed for production and the finished products created within the Factory were received and shipped via Finkton Docks. The Factory Docks, on the other hand, were reserved for Jeremiah Fink himself, so that he could arrive at his offices without having to interact with his lowly workers. Other high-ranking officials and prospective investors could also use the docks to take the short walk to meet with Fink. ''BioShock Infinite'' on the docks.]] While not an actual "listed" location in ''BioShock Infinite, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth do spend a tense moment on and around the Factory Docks during the events of the Vox Populi uprising. It is here where they engage in battle with Daisy Fitzroy and other members of the Vox after Daisy has her final confrontation with Jeremiah Fink. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Infusion - In the room to the left of the hallway leading to The First Lady. Voxophone #Booker DeWitt - Apology - Next to Jeremiah Fink's corpse. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth ventures here through a Tear from Rapture when she is forced to retrieve a sample of hair in Jeremiah Fink's secret laboratories. She arrives on The First Lady shortly before Booker and herself did and disembarks at the Docks. While climbing through an Air Vent, she passes next to the room where Jeremiah Fink and his son were held hostage by Daisy Fitzroy, during the Vox Populi's assault. She overhears Daisy in counsel with Rosalind and Robert Lutece. Daisy offers her gratitude for what the two have done to set in motion the revolution against Comstock and the Founders, but flat out refuses to take the life of Fink's son along with his father's. The Luteces correct Daisy, that she misunderstood their agreement; they never said that she must hurt the child or that she would be the one that takes down Comstock, instead that she has to die for her revolution. Daisy is unsure, but the Luteces tell her that the future she envisions is possible if she makes the right choice. The Luteces then explain that a girl is coming, and in order to change the world, the girl must leave a woman. They then ask: "What makes the difference between a girl and a woman?" Daisy answers with "blood," and then asks them how to proceed. They tell Daisy to give the girl no choice. After the conversation, the light flickers and the Luteces disappear. Daisy walks out of the room, while the Finks are still bound and gagged. Elizabeth continues through the vents and emerges outside. She finds members of the Vox inspecting the immediate area. A Security Zeppelin with stolen goods, commandeered by the Vox is docked opposite The First Lady. On board, next to a stack of paintings, is Fitzroy's Voxophone Sacrifices. One agent holds a group of citizens at gun point and forces them to sing the praises of Daisy Fitzroy and the Vox while scrubbing the deck. Further along is Fink's office. New Discoveries Voxophones #Daisy Fitzroy - Sacrifices - In the room to the left of the hallway leading to The First Lady. #Daisy Fitzroy - The Quality of Mercy - On the Security Zeppelin docked opposite to The First Lady. Behind the Scenes *The ventilation system found in the dock that The First Lady is stationed at during Burial at Sea - Episode 2 that Elizabeth uses to pass by the locked door is not present in BioShock Infinite, due to the fact that Burial at Sea - Episode 2 was written and produced after BioShock Infinite. **Also, with the way the ventilation system is laid out, it shouldn't have its end where it is in the game, but much lower. *While Daisy Fitzroy uses a Pistol to kill Fink and threaten his son in BioShock Infinite, the gun found next to her body in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 is a Hand Cannon. This is due to the fact that the Pistol is not included in the player's arsenal in Burial at Sea. **The model does however exist in the DLC, as it can be seen on a barrel in the room where Fitzroy talks with the Luteces. *Jeremiah Fink's unnamed son is seen wearing a suit during BioShock Infinite, but during Burial at Sea - Episode 2, he is seen in a shirt and overalls, moments before the player would encounter him in BioShock Infinite. Category:Factory Category:Finkton